¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me vuelvas a querer?
by AnnyRivera06
Summary: Ellos se amaban perdidamente…. Pero las cosas cambiaron. Harry cumplió su sueño y tenía una famosa banda, junto con sus otros 4 mejores amigo. ¿Ella…? ella se quedó en Holmes Chapel, tratando de seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si él nunca hubiera existido.
1. Chapter 1: They Don't Know About Us

***Not**a: Bien, pues esta es mi primera FanFic, así que espero que les guste, cada capitulo tendrá el nombre de una canción que vaya de acuerdo con la trama*

**They Don't Know About Us**

-Harry… -las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-Ellos ni siquiera saben de que están hablando –dijo con frustración.

-Ellos tienen razón.

-Ellos no saben lo especial que eres. Ellos no saben lo que le has hecho a mi corazón. Ellos no saben que te amo

-Yo también te amo, Hazza. Pero lo mejor es que terminamos. Olvida que alguna vez me conociste.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?

-Es lo mejor para todos. Yo ya no encajo en tu mundo, Harry.

-Violett…

-Te amo –colgué.


	2. Chapter 2: Back For You

Back For You

Ya habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde esa llamada. Él no había vuelto a llamarme y en cambio había comenzado una relación con Taylor Swift. Y yo desde entonces había dejado de usar el internet y la tv, también había dejado de leer periódicos y revistas, en un estúpido intento por olvidarlo. Pero todo era en vano, en la escuela todas las chicas se la pasaban hablando de él y de lo feliz que se veía "Haylor" paseando por Central Park.

Un ruido me regresó a la realidad. Mi celular, miré la pantalla y vi que era Addison.

-Hola… -dije totalmente desganada.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –gritó y casi me deja sorda.

-Gracias.

-¡Niña, alégrate! No todos los días se cumplen 17.

-No entiendo la razón de celebrar los cumpleaños, cada año envejeces más, ese no es ningún motivo para estar feliz.

-Violett, ya hablas igual que Bella Swan –rió.

-¡Addison!

-Ya no te enojes. Sólo llamaba para decirte que voy camino a tu casa

-Addie…

-No, Violett. Iras conmigo al centro comercial y no me importa si es necesario que te saque a rastras de tu casa, tu iras conmigo ¿ok?

-Ok.

-Bien, llegó en unos minutos –dijo angelicalmente.

-Ok –colgué.

Bajé a la sala.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! –mamá me abrazó.

-Gracias –suspiré.

-Toma, linda –mamá me entregó un obsequio.

-Mamá, les dije a ti y a papá que no quería que hicieran nada especial este año, que quería que mi cumpleaños pasara desapercibido.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es tu padre. Igual de terco que tu.

Ding… Dong...

-Bueno, iré a abrir la puerta mientras tú abres tu regalo.

-Mamá, iré a abrir yo. Lo más seguro es que sea Addison, que quiere llevarme al centro comercial.

-Ok.

Fui con pesadez a la puerta, y Addison no dejaba de tocar el timbre.

-¡Addison, ya! –dije mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Chica Zanahoria! –gritó esa ruidosa voz que yo conocía perfectamente. ¿El dueño? Un castaño ojiazul.

-¡¿Tomlinson?!

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –me abrazó.

-Tommo, no grites –inconscientemente reí. Él siempre me ponía de buen humor.

-Hola, Louis.

-Hola, señora –la saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? –le pregunté.

-Vine a secuestrarte.

-¡Tommo!

-¿Qué? Habló enserio –rió.

-Te extrañé –lo abracé.

-¿Entonces? –me miraba expectante.

-¿Qué?

-Los chicos quieren verte.

-¿Los chicos?

-Sí –asintió-. Liam, Zayn y Niall.

-No puedo, Addison vendrá por mí y…

-Violett, Niall muere de ganas por verte, sólo salúdalo y ya.

-¿Dónde están?

-En casa de Harry.

-Louis, no…

-Harry no está aquí, sigue Londres. ¿Entonces?

-¿5 minutos serán suficientes?

-Sí.

-Ok.

Cruzamos la calle. Sí, Anne vivía enfrente.

-¡Llegamos! –avisó Lou en cuanto entramos.

-¡Violett!

-¡Nialler! -lo abracé-. Te extrañé tanto, duende.

-Y yo a ti –me sonrió.

-¿No hay abrazo para mí?

-Claro que si, Malik –lo abracé.

-Hola, Violett.

-Hola, Liam –lo abrace.

-Chicos… –Anne venia entrando a la sala-. ¡Violett!, linda. Qué bueno que viniste –me abrazó-, hacía tiempo que no lo hacías.

-He estado ocupada, Anne.

**Mentira** –dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Sonó mi celular, un mensaje de Addison:

_Violett, ya estoy en tu casa, apresúrate a menos que quieras que te saque de las orejas_.

Miré a Tommo.

-Ya debo irme.

-¿Ya llegó Addison? –asentí.

-¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? –preguntó el rubio sin entender.

-Addison me obligo a ir con ella al centro comercial.

-¿Nos juntamos para come? –preguntó el moreno.

-No lo sé Zayn, yo…

-Acepta, Violett, como en los viejos tiempos –me sonrió.

-Ok, Liam. ¿En dónde nos vemos?

-Nosotros pasamos por ti –aseguró Louis con una sonrisa.

Me despedí de los chicos, y después me acompañaron a la puerta, al abrirla, no podía creer que él estuviera aquí, se veía más lindo de lo habitual.

-Violett –sonrió haciendo que se marcaran aun más sus hoyuelos.


End file.
